Спрингфилдский Монорельс
Спрингфилдский Монорельс транспортная система, которая недолго просуществовала в Спрингфилде. Рабочие *Гомер Симпсон (Водитель) * Ленни Леонард (Водитель) * Мистер Смитерс (Менеджер) * Карл Карлсон (Ночной сторож) История Из-за незаконного хранения Мистером Бёрнсом ядерных отходов в песочнице город получил огромную сумму денег в размере 3 миллионов долларов (хотя 1 миллион мэр Куимби присвоил себе). Было проведено собрание, чтобы решить, что делать с деньгами. Мардж предложила починить дороги, но тут некий незнакомец Лайл Ленли предложил построить монорельс, подкупив горожан песней. Было решено построить монорельс. Гомер решил посещать "трёхнедельные курсы машинистов", где только объясняли значение слова монорельс (моно=один; рельс=рельса). North Haverbrook. Marge was not convinced by Lanley's charm and decided to go to North Haverbrook to see what a monorail had done for their town. She arrived to see the town in ruins, devastated by "one of the crappiest trains ever built", and learned that Lanley had deliberately cut every corner possible and then skipped town with all of the leftover money. The result: the monorail crashed almost instantly. Maiden Voyage On the day of the maiden voyage, Lyle Lanley escaped from Springfield with the money he'd 'saved' from cost-cutting. Soon after, the monorail lost control, unable to stop because its direct solar power had no storage or shutoff (The monorail stopped very briefly once, due to an eclipse.) The passengers were saved when Homer Simpson used the letter 'M' on the sign 'Monorail', and anchored the monorail to a giant plaster donut. Lyle Lanley was later attacked by an angry mob from North Haverbrook when his escape plane touched down there briefly. The Springfield Monorail was demolished, but the station was not, and it is currently now in ruins and a target for vandals. The abandoned station has since became a popular tourist destination site. Behind the Laughter According to the true logo of the Springfield Monorail, it was originally created for the 1964 World Fair. In Other Simpsons Media The Simpsons Hit and Run The station is accessible in Level Two and Five, and the front car of the monorail is a secret vehicle in Level Two. There's also a collector card in the station in Level 5. The Simpsons Tapped Out Players became able to build their own monorail as part of an event that started on August 11th 2015. The event combined aspects of both "Marge vs. the Monorail" and "Trash of the Titans". Lyle Lanley also made an appearance. Appearances * * * (In couch gag) * * Видео игра – The Simpsons Road Rage * Видео игра – The Simpsons: Hit and Run * Видео игра – Tapped Out |- ! style="background: #fff4a7" | |- |Розовый седан • Orange Station Wagon • Shorts Car • The Homer • Canyonero • Школьный автобус • Blue Station Wagon • Geo Metro • Honor Roller • Lil' Bandit • Troy's DeLorean • Elec-Taurus • Duff Truck • Surveillance Van • Curator • Burns' Limo • Dr. Frink's Hover Car • Springfield Monorail • Pontiac Firebird • Homer's RV • WWII Jeep • Willy's Tractor • Book Burning Mobile • AMC Gremlin • Stutz Bearcat • Plow King • Mr. Plow • Pontiac GTO • Krusty Burger Truck • Springfield Pool Mobile • Duff Party Bus • Frinkosonic MHV • Gone Fission • No Gland Car • Blood Zoni |}